The Devils Heir
by Crazy2010
Summary: Piper and Leo's daughter Melinda is magically turned into the daughter of the new Source of all evil & Piper turning Melinda into the ultimate weapon for good or evil but evil are much more closer then Piper thinks can she keep her daughter safe.R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Devils Heir

Description: Piper and Leo's daughter Melinda is magically turned into the daughter of the new Source of all evil and Piper turning Melinda into the ultimate weapon for good or evil but evil are much more closer then Piper thinks. R&R

Chapter 1:

Piper gently rocked her adorable daughter Melinda to sleep then carefully laid her in her small bright pink crib. Leo quickly pecked his daughter's cheek lovingly then picked up Wyatt and Chris and carried them outside where the granddad was eagerly waiting. "Are we going to have fun?" Victor enthusiastically said as he placed his two grandsons in the car then drove of to the beach. "Do you think he will be okay?" questioned the worried Piper as she waved them goodbye then strolled into the manor with her arms wrapped around Leo's neck. "He will be fine. Don't worry" Leo calmly said

"Okay I am a mum am entitled to worry" replied Piper as she planted her hands firmly on her hips then said "I don't need to worry anyway there good lads, it's Melinda who is being a real terror lately and she's only one"

"Well we wont have to worry about are little horror for a daughter soon" giggled Leo

"Oh yes, our wannabe nannies will be here soon ready to audition to see if there ready to be nanny to a charmed ones child".

Piper and Leo sat huddled together on the couch holding each others hand caringly as the first wannabe nanny strolled in "you again" shrieked the shocked Piper when she noticed it was the Elf Nanny "Hello Piper and Leo nice to see you again" she politely said

"You to" Piper said awkwardly

"So you know I am good with children and I have helped you already with the other two" confidently boasted the Elf.

After meeting several potential nannies Piper and Leo where left tired and feeling hopeless with baby Melinda sat between them until the door flung open and in walked a tall rather severe looking woman with short silvery grey hair wearing a jet black cardigan and a knee length skirt. "I am Mrs Deathwish but call me Margaret and you both must be Mr and Mrs Halliwell then this beautiful adorable baby must be Melinda" introduced Mrs Deathwish then suddenly the baby burst into tears causing Mrs Deathwish to instantly conjure a dummy and kindly give it to her. "Thank you" Piper said then asked "how long have you been a Nanny"

"Well am a witch as you can tell but I decided to use my gift to help children so I became a Nanny which I have been for 40 years now" Piper definitely felt pleased and was victorious so jumped to her feet and shouted "you're hired".

Thankful Mrs Deathwish agreed to begin the next day.

The next day Mrs Deathwish rushed to Melinda then leaned over slowly to her ear and whispered "Have no fear, little one. I am here to protect thee" as her eyes became inflamed with fire. "Thank you for taking on this job" said the grateful Piper to the new nanny before her and Leo left for there romantic night out. Mrs Deathwish excited and happy caringly fed Melinda a bottle of milk then sat the little one down in the middle of the room. With a flick of her hand the manor was filled with lit candles and Mrs Deathwish was beginning to chant. A huge ball of flames suddenly appeared in the middle of the candles then vanished leaving behind the newly crowned Source standing there.

The Source of all evil wickedly laughed "So this is my future daughter" as he carefully inspected Melinda before Mrs Deathwish began the spell. The spell ripped all the genes from Leo's side out of Melinda and replaced them with the Source's instead making her the Sources and Pipers child instead of hers and Leo.

"My daughter you are a masterpiece" proudly said The Source as he gazed motionless at his daughter then shouted "She is my Heir, she is the ultimate weapon". "I trust you Mrs Deathwish to take care of my daughter till the time is right. You are my most trusted advisor and loyal servant" sternly said The Source to Mrs Deathwish before he blew a kiss to his daughter then vanished in a roaring flame.

Chapter one finished

Authors note: review if you enjoyed it please I really would appreciate your reviews. Chapter 2 will be up soon and reveal much more about the new Source and the new nanny Mrs Deathwish. Also there is a big shocker in the next chapter and also it will include the other sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy. Review please

Chapter 2:

Frightened and panicking Leo huddled into the corner of the Living room as a massive vicious Doberman stalked Leo terrifyingly. Slobber dribbled from the Doberman's mouth as it roared and barked at Leo who then screamed "Help Piper". Mrs Deathwish strutted fiercely into the Living room then clicked her fingers causing the wild Doberman to suddenly settle and lie down.

"I am so sorry Mr Halliwell" apologized Mrs Deathwish while she caringly petted her dog

"That is terrible. I will not allow that beast near my children" angrily shouted the embarrassed still shaking Leo

"I trust you Sir my munchkin would never hurt the babies" replied the smiling Mrs Deathwish

"I am sorry you are a great nanny, but get rid of that thing or leave" demanded Leo before he stormed up the stairs.

"Don't worry baby he won't be here long" uttered Mrs Deathwish to Munchkin.

The Source carefully shimmered into the nursery after Leo had left furious that once again Melinda had burst out crying while he was holding her mainly because she could sense the good in him. "Can you smell the whitelighter he used to be" Joked the Source as Melinda smiled with happiness because her father was there. The Source quickly cuddled his daughter then said goodbye when he heard faint steps coming towards the nursery so he left. Leo flew into the nursery then said muttered "thought I heard something" to himself.

Mrs Deathwish secretly watched as Leo greeted the Elf nanny then took her into the living room "Please my wife and I would love for you to take over the position of Nanny to Melinda please come and work for us" begged Leo

"Oh you want me back now that you've grew suspicious of this other Nanny. Am going to have to think about it" answered the snobby Elf nanny before she waddled out.

Sitting on the park bench the Elf Nanny sat nibbling on her picnic until a huge fire ball flew at her striking her down. The Elf Nanny screamed in pain as blood bubbled out of her mouth and Oozed from her wound "you shouldn't of tried to take my job" sternly spoke Mrs Deathwish her cold spine-tingling voice caused a shiver to shoot down the Elf's spine before Mrs Deathwish finally walked over to the elf conjured a blade then slit the Elf's throat finally killing her.

Mrs Deathwish sat in the nursery rocking baby Melinda to sleep "The husbands getting in our way" she heard a rough deep voice say then replied coldly "Don't worry. I will deal with Leo".

"Are you sure you will be okay with all three kids" Piper nervously asked

"Of course I will. You and Leo have a lovely meal you deserve it" replied Mrs Deathwish cheerfully as she shoved Piper and her husband out of the manor then watched them drive of.

Her eyes turned jet black as she clutched Wyatt's arm tightly then flung him into his bed room "stay in there don't come out or I will kill you" cruelly roared the frightening Mrs Deathwish who then threw in Chris. Wyatt's eyes swelled up with tears as he hugged his little brother who was petrified.

Munchkin stood fiercely guarding the bedroom door so the brothers could not escape he could sense there sadness and smell there fear.

Piper and Leo eagerly waited desert there dinner was delicious a gigantic pizza with magnificent flavour now they awaited the arrival of there desert melted chocolate fudge cake drizzled in fresh cream. Worried Leo asked nervously "Do you think the kids are okay?"

"Stop worrying I should be doing that" laughed Piper as she sipped her expensive cold champagne

"Look what do you really know about Mrs Deathwish" Leo questioned with a serious face

"Humm that she saved are family. She's like better than Mary Poppins and she gets along great with the kids" enthusiastically answered Piper who was so grateful for the help Mrs Deathwish had given them.

After a beautiful dinner the couple jumped in the car then drove on onto the road ready for a night of fun and excitement in a five star hotel they were staying in for the night.

Mrs Deathwish left Melinda in the crib then summoned her friend wind and ordered her to "Kill the husband". Wind was a powerful demon with the power to control the elements and was a popular assassin for higher-level demons. Appearing in a puff of smoke at the side of the road Piper and Leo where driving Wind lifter up her hands pointing them directly were the couple's car was and then with a quick wiggle of her fingers a gust of wind sent the car spinning uncontrollably until it finally crashed into a lamppost. Are they dead or alive find out next chapter?.

Chapter 2 finished

Authors note: hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please tell me in your review if who you want to be killed please just to let me no thanks. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Review please. This chapter is a big one since I might take long doing the next chapter

Chapter 3:

Piper woke up outrageously screaming "Leo" on the hospital bed her two loving sisters were standing crying beside her bed. "Where's Leo" Piper cried as tears streamed down her cheeks "Calm down Piper" Phoebe advised as she rested her hand gently on her sisters shoulder "Leo is in a coma, not a severe one. The doctors have decided he should wake up in a month or two" softly said Paige who tried to hold down the hysterical Piper who was begging to see her husband.

Piper stumbled into Leo's room he was laying helpless on his bed then she rushed to his side and gently pecked him on his cheek.

"Piper if you need anything I am just an orb away" Paige said before her and Phoebe left the manor. Mrs Deathwish slyly stirred in the Devils weed into Melinda's bottle of milk then gave it to Melinda who gladly drank it all "devils weed, my darling this is to make you big and strong like your daddy. This brings out your true self. Your true form. Your powers" wickedly laughed the amused Mrs Deathwish.

Mrs Deathwish stumbled into Piper's room accidently only to find Piper with her head buried into her pillow crying streams of tears "Are you okay Piper" kindly asked Mrs Deathwish

"Well my husbands in a coma. I am sure My sisters don't even care about me and my sons are living with there granddad because I am in such a state" sarcastically answered Piper

"At least you still have Melinda"

"I am sorry for snapping at you. It's because of you I have been allowed to keep Melinda" apologized Piper

"Don't worry about it" giggled Mrs Deathwish as she caringly cuddled her boss.

Mrs Deathwish strolled around the local park with baby Melinda resting in her pram when suddenly two monstrous gigantic demons appeared then tried to pounce of Melinda. Mrs Deathwish quickly reacted and shot two energy balls the demons that then burst into flames. Mrs Deathwish hurried to the manor after the shocking attack then summoned the demons leader who she then punished by death.

"Here is your bottle of milk with that special ingredient" giggled the Nanny as she handed a bottle of milk with Devils weed in it to Melinda. After the bottle Melinda's eyes flashed blood red then returned to there normal colour "can you feel the power" shouted Mrs Deathwish sadistically.

Piper obsessively cleaned the nursery to make sure every surface shined and the smell of bleach roamed the air "cleanliness is next to godliness" Piper uttered to herself. Mrs Deathwish skipped childishly into the nursery wonderfully happy after noticing Melinda beginning to transform "you look awfully happy is this why?" Piper questioned before she pulled out a bag of devils weed "No that help the baby madam" nervously replied the mysterious Mrs Deathwish "You nearly killed Leo and now your trying to poison my baby aren't you. Is that the special ingredient I heard you talking about? Devils weed it allows the evil inside you to grow there's a whole two pages about it in the book of shadows" screamed Piper who was filled with fury

"Calm down Piper I only tried to help".

Piper suddenly fiercely ragged Mrs Deathwish's hair and threw her onto the floor. Bouncing back onto her feet Margaret shot a storm of energy balls at Piper who instantly dodged them and tried to freeze the demon who was immune to the witches freezing power. "Silly little witch" mockingly laughed Margaret who then conjured up a dagger and dived at Piper who then with a wave of her hand blew the nursery wall down but sadly missed the nanny.

The protective mother clung onto Margaret's hair then forced the demon's own blade into its stomach. Margaret fell hopelessly onto the floor blood fell from her wound as she tried to climb back up but collapsed horrifically onto the floor again.

After hours of torturing the evil cruel demon Piper demanded "tell me who sent you and why" as she once again sliced the dagger into Margaret's stomach who screamed for mercy until she finally gave up "Okay please stop. I am a servant of the Source of all evil the new one. We created a spell which ripped Melinda's genes from Leo out of her and replaced them with the Source's. She is still your daughter but she is now yours and the Source's not Leo's. She is the ultimate weapon for evil. Piper be proud" stuttered Mrs Deathwish until she screamed in pain when the Source with a flick of his finger caused her to burst into flames and die because she betrayed him.

Piper burst into tears then phoned her sisters to tell them about the terrible news.

"We know no the Sources plan know we have to kill him" cried Piper who was thirsty for vengeance

"Definitely" agreed Piper and Paige who were flicking threw the book of shadows "I think me and Paige should move in. its not fair on you being all alone we were selfish for not being there for you when Leo fell into the coma" said Phoebe as Paige nodded her head agreeably "of course the manor is big enough for you two and your husbands of course" replied the delighted Piper as she rocked Melinda to sleep who permanently had red eyes now.

A bright white light engulfed the attic then revealed the Elder Odin standing "I am sorry about Leo Piper and the Nanny I have heard everything" said the sorrowful Odin as she hugged Piper "If there is anything you need just give me a call"

"I will thanks. Would you like to stay for tea" asked Piper but before Odin could answer the Source appeared and in a flash had his massive claws around Odin's neck but then easily threw him out of the window.

Piper quickly tried to blow him up but was to busy getting shot threw the air then Phoebe levitated into the air and repeatedly booted him in the face until he finally opened his mouth wide then piercingly screamed sending the sisters to there knees.

Holding each others hands tight they chanted "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena Laura and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us vanquish this evil from time and space" which caused the Source to burst into flames then suddenly splatter across the attic. Melinda could sense her father's death so burst into tears her screams of sorrow echoed through out the manor until Piper picked her up. Odin healed the girls before he said his goodbyes rewarding the girls by healing Leo for killing the Source.

Piper and Leo passionately kissed each other then quickly rushed up to there bedroom.

_Ancient Greece_

Therese Gorgania stared motionless at Goddess Athena's massive temple then rushed in quietly and begun her tiresome boring duties. With a flick of her index finger she lit the hundreds of candles which stood in the room then sat down to pray. The temple doors burst open and orbed in The Elder Odin wrapped in his robes which resembled bed sheets. Excited Odin rushed to Therese's side and wrapped his arms lovingly around her and begun passionately kissing her. "No, you're an Elder am a Witch Odin we need to stop this" yelled Therese as she tried to shove him of her but he just completely blanked her and continued to viciously rip her clothes right of her. Screaming for help she clawed Odin's face then began to run, frightened and worried she stumbled towards the exit until a large strong hand wrapped around her neck then tossed her into the wall.

Odin could smell the fear and see the sadness in her crystal blue eyes but instead he gripped her golden blonde hair and smashed her beautiful face into the rock hard walls. Unconscious with blood pouring out of her nose like water from a tap she cried one last time for help before Odin wickedly raped her. Therese woke up screaming in pain and full of bruises to find Odin staring proudly at her with a huge smirk wiped across his face. "Why did you do it?" screamed Therese as the fury boiled up inside her when Odin threw her some clothes to throw on.

Sandra and Roland suddenly orbed in after hearing Therese's cries for help which echoed threw the land but everyone ignored "she seduced me" Odin lied horrifically to the other Elders who then stared shockingly at Therese and said seriously "is this true Therese you are supposedly be a powerful mature witch"

"He raped me" roared the innocent petrified woman who huddled into the corner of the temple.

"This is outrageous" yelled Sandra sternly

"We have to do something" Roland slyly whispered into her ear

"No one can find out about this, we have to keep this secret" Sandra replied as Odin joined his fellow Elders and they gazed at the beaten witch.

"Are you serious?" questioned Therese as she wiped her tears away before The Elders stood next to each other in a row and created a huge ball of lightning and blasted it across the temple at Therese. Therese was sent flying across the room then was shot with a hailstone of thunderbolts until the Elders finally left her for dead.

Therese lied dying gasping desperately for life until her foolishness, her sadness, her anger, her crave for vengeance and her fury boiled together then completely devoured transforming her into the demon gorgon Medusa.

Her blue sea eyes turned fiery red and her sun-kissed blonde hair transformed into tons of exotic hissing snakes. Her soft milky skin became green reptilian and scaly. Her curvaceous body became long and slim and her tongue became slimy snake-like and inches long. Her small weak hands turned into large deadly claws and her lips became laced with a dangerous toxin.

Mesmerized by her transformation she stared deeply into the mirror at herself and began her exploring her new powers. "Demon" screamed a mob of demon hunters who gathered around her holding huge blood stained spears and daggers but Medusa simply laughed and proudly said "I am Medusa and I shall get my revenge" then her blood red eyes flashed jet black and half of the hunters became magnificent statues. Medusa turned to the other half who was mostly shaken with fright but still she simply wiggled her fingers causing a bunch of wild roaring flames to simply burn the pests alive. Standing proudly she burst out into laughter before she glistened out to a nearby cave.

_Modern day_

Medusa sat alone in her cave desperate for a child which she couldn't have since she was infertile because of her being a gorgon. She craved deeply for a powerful child to love and care for but she couldn't have one suddenly her eyes flashed raven black and she received a premonition:

_**Medusa was throwing a bolt of lightning at Piper then stealing Melinda so she could raise the powerful half witch half demon as her own with the Source so she could be the surrogate demon mother to the baby with the Source as its father which he rightfully is.**_

"I shall be mother to the most powerful being ever existed and threw my soon to be daughter I shall get my revenge on the Elders" proudly hissed Medusa before she sinisterly laughed.

Medusa lit a circle of candles then threw a potion in the middle of the circle causing an explosion of fire to light up the pitch black misty cave then when the explosion cleared it uncovered the Source standing there well.

Confused he wandered over to Medusa and said "Thank you Medusa. Oh yes I no who you are very powerful"

"Well thank you Source but I had a vision me and you were raising your daughter Melinda to be the most powerful being in the world you were her father as you are but I was by your side as her mother and queen of the underworld" announced Medusa

"I like that vision and you will make a beautiful queen" lied the Source as he held Medusa talons pretending to be loving even though he thought she was the most ugly vile demon he had ever knew but still he could use her well for his own plans.

Chapter 3 finished

Authors note: sorry it was a big one so much was happening I hope use enjoyed please review please. Next chapter will include the sisters more and reveal the first part in medusa's plan and what the Source really has in mind for Medusa. Review please tell me what you liked and what you think of Medusa as the new female enemy and tell me if you would like to see Mrs Deathwish back and tell me who you thinks better out of Medusa or Mrs Deathwish and what you would like to see happen in the next chapter. Please review.

Thank you to everyone who enjoys my stories and reviews I really appreciate it and it's your reviews what keeps me writing thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy. Review please

Chapter 4:

"Roland. I had a vision" yelped the panicking Cleo as she ran towards Roland

"To late witch" Medusa said as she shimmered behind Cleo then shoved her talons threw the innocent chest. Horrified Roland tried to orb away until a bolt of electricity shot threw him. With his hand over his bleed wound he dragged himself across the pavement "You left me to die" Medusa repeated as she wrapped her long scaly claws around his neck then strangled the life out of him before she ripped his head from his neck. Using her talons she scrapped Odin onto the dead Elders forehead.

Odin sat in the heavens meditating until Sandra rushed over clutching a tissue with tears streaming down her face "Oh Odin its awful" she exaggerated as she fell into a chair. "I no Sandra, don't worry they will catch the person who did this" replied the annoyed Odin

"But we know who did it. It had to be Therese she would be the only person after you"

"Come on be serious it couldn't be we killed her" whispered Odin

"Maybe she found away back. We shouldn't of killed her anyway I am ashamed of how we acted by why did you do it anyway?" questioned Sandra who then begged him to tell her.

"The truth is we were in love. I knew deep in my heart that I loved her so I asked her to marry me obviously she agreed. We were then planning to run away and hide from the other Elders until she disagreed with me. She left me thinking it was for the best. I was in a fit of rage I wanted her so much I loved her but instead I raped her" sobbed Odin as he cried into his robe.

After Sandra left Odin rested on his hammock with his head shoved underneath his pillow. Therese's voice crying "You killed me" echoed throughout his head daily until he finally got him to sleep.

_Odin lied on the velvet heart shaped bed patiently waiting her arrival. He quickly stuck the expensive pink champagne in ice and squirted lovely fresh cream and melted chocolate over the huge juicy strawberries then scattered rose petals over the bed. Odin eagerly waited until Therese confidently strutted in dressed in sexy lingerie with a large anaconda snake wrapped around her neck which she then laid down on the floor. Therese then crawled seductively across the bed reached for a strawberry then slowly bit into it "Delicious" she whispered flirtatiously as she placed the strawberry back into the bowl. Her soft lips gently kissed Odin's which instantly drove him wild he then stared deeply into her amazing crystal blue eyes._

_Odin ripped of his robe and lashed it onto the floor full of excitement he wrapped his arms tightly around the beautiful Therese and passionately kissed her. Her dreamy touch sent a tingle threw Odin's body it was perfect romantic and felt everlasting as he and her created pure bliss._

_Odin laid chilled and relaxed with his arm around Therese as she sensually tickled his bare chest "I love you" he yawned. Therese sat on Odin's body kissing him then slowly wrapped her hands around Odin's neck and roared full of fury "you did this to me" as she transformed into the demon she was today Medusa "Help" screamed Odin frightened._

Odin woke up panting heavily soaked in sweat clutching the bed sheets frightened.

Piper quickly jumped into the shower which was blistering hot just the way she liked it. Steam and fog devoured the shower as she rinsed her hair which was covered in shampoo and conditioner suddenly she felt a strong firm hand grab her arm and spin her around. Slipping she landed in the Source's arms who then carefully stood her up right and hugged her lovingly while she sighed "I love you"

"How is my love and how is my daughter" kindly asked the Source as Piper pulled down his hood revealing a devilishly hansom man with silky black hair and emerald green eyes and a small scar above his lip. "I am great my love so is Melinda I feel so guilty though I have betrayed my family my destiny" Piper quickly stuttered

"You have a new family now and a new destiny as my queen which you shall fulfil when the time is rights my love" replied the Source romantically before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Piper playfully rocked Melinda then noticed a small fragment on her arm which had become covered in dark purple veins "Oh my god" shouted Piper as she carefully inspected the rest of the toddlers body which had become a light purple. Panicking she screamed for help until the Source appeared and told her calmly "be proud this is her demon half don't worry" then the Source pecked Piper on the cheek then blew a kiss to his daughter then disappeared in a flame.

"You hardly ever spend time with your sons. Yes I know Melinda isn't mine and is part demon but you do not have to completely ignore are children" shouted the angry Leo as he held Wyatt and Chris

"Look I don't know why I just feel a strong connection with Melinda I am sorry" softly spoke Piper as she shielded Melinda from Leo's roars.

Leo chased Piper who ran into the nursery and sat Melinda in her crib which was filled with teddies.

"Why can't you just love Melinda?" asked Piper to which Leo answered "I would if she would stop crying every time I hold her" then he roughly picked up Melinda and this time she didn't cry she simply squinted her eyes sending Leo flying threw the air then lashing him into wall she adorably giggled. Piper quickly picked Melinda up then rushed into the security of her sisters.

Sandra sat disguised in the café sipping on a nice warm cup of tea until she heard a sudden scream charging towards her was Medusa with drool dripping from her jaws. Sandra reacted by quickly dodging the demon then orbing away. Sandra orbed to Odin clutched his hand then orbed away while saying "I will explain on the way".

Odin's heart thumped loudly with fright as the Elders reached the Halliwell manor which was already in chaos. Phoebe quickly shouted "i have a job to get to" as she escaped the madness and ran of to work.

Phoebe strolled into work only to be greeted by Elise who had her hands planted firmly on her hips "you have a column to finish" yelled Elise.

Phoebe tidied the her desk quickly the leaped into the air with fright when the door swung open and in walked a tall woman with a stern face bunched up brown hair wearing a dark purple robe. "Hello I am sorry you can't be here" Phoebe calmly said then the woman wrapped her long bony hand arround Phoebe neck and said evilly "I am Elizabeth Turner I believe you new my son witch".

Chapter 4 finished

authors note: sorry it took along time my computar has not been working. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review please and thanks for reviewing.

Hope you enjoy review please


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy. Review please

Chapter 5:

Phoebe woke up scared and frightened as she screamed for help "Where am I" she asked herself her last memory was when Elizabeth walked into her office. The lights flickered repeatedly revealing a eerie spine-chilling room with decaying unnerving walls and ancient mouldy floors. Disgusting rotten bodies were nailed to the walls and tiny pieces of bones where scattered across the floor. The smell of death infused the air causing Phoebe to collapse limp onto the floor.

Phoebe awoke to hear the chatter and laughs of children amazed that there were people actually here she leaped to her feet and stumbled to the corner of the wall which was damp and tattered. Using all her strength she levitated into the air booted in the wall which instantly crumbled. Dragging herself out of the room she found herself in a long misty hallway with a blood red carpet and tons of different crucifixes's hanging on the walls. Stumbling down the hallway she burst threw an old oak door into a huge massive room which had massive stage, rows of pews and had magnificent statues and arts which hung around the room. Phoebe knew where she was she was in a church which was filled with old judgemental Nuns who stared angrily at Phoebe until a tall Nun with an old wrinkled face and piercing tangerine orange eyes walked towards Phoebe her long pure white veil followed behind her.

The spooky Nun walked towards Phoebe then pointed her bony shrivelled finger at the petrified witch then with a quick flick of her finger she sent Phoebe flying threw the air then crashing into a pew.

Phoebe awoke to find The Nun and Elizabeth carefully inspecting her, The Nun introduced herself as Sister Agnes Bee an upper-level demon and Phoebe already knew Cole's mother Elizabeth. Phoebe begged for answers until Sister Agnes explained "You my dear are pregnant with a very powerful being. Half witch and half cupid have never existed until now thanks to you. I my friend am an upper-level demon, centuries old I rank near the Source in the underworld trust me I am one of the most powerful beings you will ever meet. Why am I in a Church / Orphanage? The answer is easy because it is the perfect hide-out and lair. The Nuns who occupy this church are not your typical Nuns they are demons loyal servants of the Source we root out Powerful beings to steal them and raise them in our Orphanage where we train them to be soldiers in the Source's army for the battle between good and evil"

"What has this got to do with my baby?" cried Phoebe

"It's simple. She will be a powerful being and a powerful force of evil" slyly said Sister Agnes

"My baby is a girl. She is good you can't have her" yelled Phoebe

"Oh we will have your daughter. Its true isn't it you charmed ones don't have much luck with your children" laughed Sister Agnes as she glistened out.

Phoebe scraped her fingernails across the walls the silence was driving her insane then suddenly Sister Agnes appeared behind her and injected her wickedly with a potion "Just to make the pregnancy go faster" calmly whispered Sister Agnes.

Phoebe woke up traumatized uncomfortable and awkward then got up to her feet with a struggle then she looked down to find her stomach huge in the two days she had been known to be pregnant she was know around 8 months pregnant in two days "Told you it would make it go faster" she heard Sister Agnes's voice echo.

In the manor Paige was terribly worried about Phoebe and sat in the attic with Coop continually trying to scry for her sister. Odin stumbled in with blood bubbling from his mouth then he collapsed on the floor. Medusa confidently followed him and snapped his neck she then looked up at Paige and sent a thermal blast from her eyes which shot threw Paige's stomach. Coop was swept of his feet by a gust of wind then tossed into the wall knocking him unconscious. Medusa then slithered into the nursery where she found Piper and Leo fiercely protecting the children. Leo dived at Medusa but was easily defeated then Medusa gazed at Piper who was ready to fight then suddenly burst into flames as the Source appeared but he simply vanquished her. The Source caringly asked "Come with me now be my queen. Were a family"

Piper looked back at her crying sons and shocked husband then looked back at the Source who was flirtatiously smiling at her. After passionately kissing The Source she grabbed her daughter Melinda then looked back at Leo and said "There my family now" Piper grabbed the Source's hand gently then her, Melinda and the Source disappeared to the Underworld inside a roaring flame.

Chapter 5 finished

Authors note: I hope use enjoyed this chapter please review. The next chapter will reveal much more about baby Melinda's future and Phoebe goes into labour but will her sister Paige and husband Coop get there in time to save Phoebe and her daughter also how will Piper find it as queen of the underworld. All in the next chapter please review I love reading your reviews so please review


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you enjoy please review.

Chapter 6:

Phoebe cried loudly as she felt the painful kick of the baby in her womb suddenly her water broke and flooded the dirty floor. Collapsing onto the floor she clutched her stomach as she rolled around on the floor. Sister Agnes and Elizabeth insantly stormed in and eagerly awaited the arrival of a new soldier.

Paige and Coop sat in the attic feeling hopeless until Paige began to chant a spell "to call a lost witch" suddenly Phoebe appeared half threw labour. "Coop" Phoebe said happily then informed them where she had been and what she had been threw. Shocked they rushed to Phoebe's side and helped her until her adorable daughter popped out "Prudence" Phoebe gasped with relief as Paige handed her sister her daughter.

Months passed and Paige had carefully studied book of shadow "She has been lured" announced Paige victoriously when she finally realised Piper wasn't in love with the Source and that she had been seduced.

Armed with a ton of potions Phoebe and Paige orbed together into the Source's lair to find Piper in an almost robotic state no emotion was shown in her except her eyes which looked swelled with tears. After a quick spell Piper was back to normal the three sisters hugged eachother lovingly then watched in shock as The Source accompanied by Elizabeth strolled towards them clutching fire ball. Piper gathered all her anger and fury then with one quick glance at the demons they burst into flames and where vanquished her sisters were amazed by Piper who stood strong and powerful. Piper hurried into Melinda's room to find Sister Agnes holding Melinda then Agnes smirked at Piper then glistened out.

Months passed and Piper had finally settled back at the manor but felt deeply guilty for not trying to protect her daughter Melinda but then suddenly the doorbell rung loudly. Piper stumbled to the door then swung it open to find Prue crying on her knee's holding a beautiful all white fur cat.

Chapter 6 finished.

Sorry it was really short I wanted to just do a short one but end it in a shock and the next chapter will have a lot of suprises in it now that Prue is back. Please review thanks.


End file.
